


Stay (Faraway, So Close!)

by elizabettablack



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Alternative Sexuality, Anal Sex, Celebrity Crush, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Developing Relationship, First Meetings, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Secret Crush, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Teen Romance, They're not married but the couple is so dishy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5693731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabettablack/pseuds/elizabettablack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rupert es un simple empleado en una librería, ansioso por triunfar como actor.<br/>Su vida comienza a cambiar en una gris mañana de abril, en St. Regents Park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Get On Your Boots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hatsherlocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsherlocked/gifts).



> Todos los capítulos tienen como título canciones del grupo irlandés U2.  
> Si gustan escuchar las canciones homónimas, la lectura les será más grata.

7.30 AM. 13 Goodwin Street, Finsbury Park, Londres. 30 de abril de 1985.

El despertador no dejaba de sonar, indicando la hora de levantarse. Rupert lo detuvo con un gruñido, aplastando el dispositivo con su mano izquierda mientras sus ojos permanecían muy cerrados. Hacía frío y seguramente llovía. Podía escuchar las gotas repicar en su ventana del piso 5, y eso sólo lo tentaba a seguir durmiendo. Suspiró con tristeza y salió de la cama. Se estiró para reactivar los músculos de su cuerpo, sabiendo que lo esperaba un largo viaje hasta su trabajo: lo esperaban 7 millas en bicicleta, bajo la lluvia. Revolvió su cabello rizado con ambas manos, caminando con paso pesado hacia el baño. Agradecía que todo estuviera cerca en su pequeño apartamento. Se había mudado hacía ya 3 meses, cuando las cosas comenzaron a mejorar para él.

Con 22 años, su vida no había sido completamente estructurada. Hijo de un músico llamado Richard y una coordinadora de viajes llamada Mary, sus padres apenas si habían tenido tiempo para él. Jamás le había faltado nada en cuanto a lo económico, pero su vida había sido algo solitaria. Tras dejar el Wyvern Secondary School a los quince años e intentar una carrera como payaso en el circo, su futuro se veía de color oscuro. Sus padres no estuvieron de acuerdo con su decisión, pero no pudieron controlar el espíritu aventurero del muchacho. Cuando todo empeoró y la falta de dinero se convirtió en el peor de sus problemas, un amigo de la infancia le consiguió un puesto en The Book Warehouse, una librería de Islington. La paga era lo suficientemente buena como para que pudiera pagar la renta de su piso y comiera en las noches, pero él aspiraba a más. La actuación era lo que más lo apasionaba, pero sabía que era muy difícil llegar a vivir de ello. Hacía dos años de su debut como actor en ‘The Killing of Mr. Toad’, y no había vuelto a ser llamado para otro papel. Suponía que lo había hecho terriblemente mal y que simplemente tenía que mirar hacia adelante. Que todo se acomodaría tarde o temprano.

Se observó en el espejo; definitivamente necesitaba afeitarse. Buscó la navaja y con parsimonia se dedicó a asearse. Su padre le había enseñado que la prolijidad lo llevaría lejos, y siempre había tenido presente ese consejo. Tras cerciorarse de que su rostro estaba completamente liso, se dio una rápida ducha para despertarse. El agua helada chocó con su piel, obligándolo a dar un salto. Tenía que avisarle al conserje sobre la falta de agua caliente. Rodeó su cintura con una toalla y se dirigió hacia la cocina para prepararse un café cargado; definitivamente necesitaría cafeína para mantenerse despierto, y es que la noche anterior se había quedado hasta tarde en un bar, ayudando a lavar vasos para obtener algo de dinero extra. Buscó el café instantáneo en la alacena sobre su cabeza y lo batió mientras esperaba que el agua llegara a la temperatura exacta mientras bailaba al ritmo de The Clash. Observó el reloj que tenía en la sala, las 8:15. Tenía exactamente 45 minutos para llegar a su trabajo.

Bebió su café, quemándose la boca debido a la temperatura. No podía esperar, debía cumplir su horario a rajatabla. Rápidamente fue al armario y buscó su uniforme para meterlo en su bolso; se cambiaría al llegar, puesto que no quería ensuciarlo. La monotonía de su día a día lo aburría terriblemente, pero no tenía tiempo para algo diferente. Del trabajo a la casa o al otro trabajo, así transcurría el tiempo. Algunas veces había aceptado salir por una cerveza con sus compañeros de la librería, pero generalmente esas noches terminaban mal. Varias veces había despertado en casas ajenas, abrazado a mujeres que no conocía. Sabía que no era un gran partido como para conseguir una relación seria, pero necesitaba algo que apague el ardor de su soledad, aunque fuera de una noche. Era un pensamiento bastante regular, que sólo lograba acallar cuando el aire fresco golpeaba su cara en el viaje al trabajo.

Tras salir de su piso y bajar corriendo por las escaleras, tomó su bicicleta del garaje y salió rumbo a Notthing Hill Gate. Tras desviarse un par de calles hacia el Hornsey Rd, London N7 7AJ, pasó por delante del Emirates Stadium, el hogar de su querido Arsenal. Era un camino que seguía todos los días, puesto que soñaba con poder ingresar al lugar alguna vez en la vida. Los boletos eran demasiado caros, y aún no podía permitírselos. Se detuvo por un segundo a observar la fachada del edificio: el escudo y el nombre del equipo se destacaban con un brillante color plata; detrás, una fotografía de sus jugadores leyenda, abrazados a la espera de algún tiro penal que resolviera un juego difícil. Rupert sabía que su sueño se cumpliría pronto, que él sería uno de los 60.361 espectadores. Sólo tenía que esperar un poco más, y hacer que su trabajo valiera la pena. Tras una última mirada al lugar de sus sueños, pedaleó rápidamente hacia la calle A503. Chequeó su reloj de reojo y respiró tranquilo al ver que aún tenía tiempo de sobra.

A mitad de camino se encontró con el Regent’s Park, donde le gustaba observar con cierto disimulo a los deportistas matutinos. No podía negarlo, la ropa deportiva le interesaba mucho, principalmente por lo apretada que solía ser. Generalmente, cortaba camino por los diferentes senderos del parque, encontrándose así con cientos de caras sin nombre para amenizar sus días. Le divertía observar los gestos de las personas que hacían sus ejercicios o simplemente paseaban por ahí, creando historias en su mente sobre lo que podía imaginar que estaban haciendo en ése lugar. Ése día ingresó por las puertas de St. Katharine, junto a la iglesia. Se rió al darse cuenta que todas las personas que vivían en esa zona eran completamente diferentes a él; acaudalados hombres y mujeres que nunca entenderían lo que era luchar por un sueño, cuyas muecas de asco y reprobación al observarlo eran causa del bendito prejuicio social que los hacía creerse mejor que nadie. Negó con la cabeza y fue a visitar la fuente, para beber un poco de agua antes de continuar. Tomó el camino que ladea los campos de deportes, acelerando el ritmo de sus piernas. Sonrió entretenido al ver algunas personas corriendo en los campos de fútbol, con el deseo de seguir durmiendo reflejado en el rostro. Sin embargo, cuando se acaba a los Jardines de Invierno, algo llamó realmente su atención. Era un muchacho pelirrojo, de piernas eternas y delicadas facciones; no parecía mucho mayor que él, vestía pantalones deportivos y una camiseta de la Woodham Academy demasiado ancha para su esbelto cuerpo. Un hermoso rizo caía sobre su frente, ofreciendo una imagen de lo más tierna. Giró su cabeza para continuar observándolo cuando pasó a su lado, contemplando su redondeado trasero. No pudo evitar soltar un silbido. Detuvo su marcha con la mirada aún fija en los redondos montes que se alejaban entre tranco y tranco. Definitivamente el ejercicio lo ayudaba a mantener ese perfecto cuerpo.

Cuando el pelirrojo desapareció de su vista, lanzó un suspiro y retomó su pedaleo. Giró por Park Road mientras continuaba pensando en su encuentro con semejante belleza. Decidió que seguiría el mismo itinerario todos los días, para descubrir si el muchacho era un corredor rutinario o si al igual que él elegía caminos aleatorios para entrenar. Cuando llegó a Gloucester Pl, ya se había hecho a la idea de hablarle si volvía a encontrarlo; pedirle su nombre o su número de teléfono. Nunca había salido con un chico antes, pero no era algo que le resultara un problema. En el tramo de Crawford St. analizó las posibilidades que tenía de que el pelirrojo aceptara, y consideró que ahora debía tomarse el tiempo de prepararse más en las mañanas para tener un mejor aspecto. Ya en el último trayecto, por Bayswater Rd., deliraba planeando primeras citas completamente románticas e idealizadas.

Sólo cuando divisó el letrero de la entrada al subterraneo de Notthing Hill, se dio cuenta de que había pasado varias cuadras sin pensar en otra cosa. No se reconocía. Jamás se hubiese considerado un hombre que se enamore a primera vista. Al fin y al cabo, sólo prestó atención a su hermoso cabello color fuego, a sus kilométricas piernas y su perfectamente curvada retaguardia. Negó con la cabeza para olvidar por un momento la deliciosa imagen que se había grabado en sus retinas. Debía concentrarse en el trabajo; atender a los clientes con esa cara de enamorado no era lo ideal.

 

* * *

 

IMÁGENES ILUSTRATIVAS

Como éste trabajo está ambientado en locaciones reales, aquí dejo fotos a modo de referencia, para que puedan imaginar con más realismo los lugares que se citan en la historia.

_**Departamento de Rupert:** _

**_Trayectorio real desde el departamento hasta 'The Book Wharehouse':_ **

**_Emirates Stadium:_ **

**_ _ **

**_St. Regents Park:_ **

**_ _ **

**_Notting Hill Gate:_ **

**_ _ **

**_The Book Warehouse:_ **

**_ _ **

 


	2. Cedarwood Road

7.30 AM. Americana Hotel, 172 Gloucester Pl, NW1 6DS, Londres. 30 de Abril de 1985.

Los ojos azules de Mark se abrieron ante la inminente alarma del despertador. Gruñó mientras estiraba sus largos dedos para alcanzar el botón que lograra detener el agresivo ruido que perturbaba su descanso. Se quedó contemplando el techo mientras intentaba recordar dónde estaba. La habitación era pequeña e impersonal, apenas si entraba una cama de dos plazas y un pequeño escritorio donde había depositado sus libros y anotadores y un pequeño armario, donde descansaba su maleta aún sin desempacar; poco se parecía al cuarto que tenía en casa, donde las paredes estaban completamente repletas de fotografías diversas que lo inspiraban en los momentos creativos.

Vivía en West Bretton, Yorkshire, a 180 millas de Londres y sólo estaba allí por unos días, en plan de conocer la hermosa ciudad de sus sueños. Hacía ya un año que era un estudiante aplicado en el Bretton Hall Drama College, un lugar de excelencia que le permitiría cumplir su sueño. Siempre había sido un muchacho muy solitario y algo extraño. Mientras todos sus compañeros de clase jugueteaban en las calles, él prefería quedarse encerrado con sus libros o mirando capítulos de Doctor Who. A los 5 años ingresó en un avanzado grupo de lectura, impulsado por sus maestros a cultivar sus hábitos de escritura y actuación. A los 7 años interpretó a un científico loco en una obra escolar y supo que ése era el camino que debía seguir; los actores británicos clásicos siempre fueron su inspiración, y él quería convertirse en uno de ellos.

Suspiró y se obligó a salir de la cama. Quería aprovechar al máximo el viaje que sus padres le habían regalado, y girar por la cama no lo ayudaría. Adoraba viajar, Maurice y Winifred lo sabían muy bien. Le habían regalado un viaje por toda Europa un año antes de entrar a la Universidad, ya que él había decidido tomarse un ‘gap year’ y así recargar energías para lo que venía. Londres había sido un último capricho, particularmente en ésos días, en los cuales su cerebro parecía a punto de colapsar.

Además, era imperioso que continuara con su entrenamiento. Odiaba el ejercicio, pero el pequeño bulto que comenzaba a fijarse en su abdomen le molestaba más. Era vanidoso, en efecto, pero eso lo llevaría lejos. Si quería que se fijaran en él, tenía que mantener una imagen agradable a la vista de los cazadores de talento. Tras estirar sus músculos lentamente, dio un rápido vistazo por la ventana. Llovía, pero eso no podía ser un impedimento. Se puso una camiseta de su antiguo colegio secundario, unos apretados pantalones deportivos y sus zapatillas de correr. Steve Pemberton, su comprañero de Bretton Hall, le habían recomendado Regent’s Park, sabiendo que podría disfrutar allí de observar a las personas a su alrededor. Porque siempre, _siempre_ analizaba a las personas. Creía que tenía esa capacidad especial de captar la esencia de las personas con tal solo una mirada, y su sensibilidad lo ayudaba; un sexto sentido oscuro, así como su sentido del humor. De pequeño, su madre le decía que era un muchacho extraño, pero él nunca lo había tomado como algo negativo. Adoraba vivir dentro de su cerebro, escribiendo historias o soñando despierto.

Lavó su rostro y sus dientes antes de bajar a desayunar. Té, tostadas con mermelada y jugo de naranja. Comió con calma mientras observaba por una pequeña ventana a todas esas personas que como él comenzaban un nuevo día. A pesar de que la primavera estaba sobre ellos, nunca se podía confiar en el clima londinense. Sabía que debía aprovechar ese pequeño receso que se había tomado antes de que la realidad lo golpeara de nuevo con sus obligaciones. Porque el período escolar comenzaba nuevamente, y tenía que estar listo para dar lo mejor sí.

En pocos segundos salió de su hotel, aún con la necesidad de permanecer un rato más en la cama. Tras unos rápidos movimientos con sus brazos y piernas para que la sangre comience a fluir con facilidad, caminó por la calle Gloucester hacia la derecha, esperando que el aire lo despierte. Comenzó a trotar apenas llegó a Park Rd, buscando la puerta Hanover que quedaba a unos escasos metros de su locación. Sería un buen precalentamiento para luego tomar el parque a una velocidad considerable. Se concentró en su respiración, dejando que el oxigeno entrara lentamente en su cuerpo, estimulando sus aún dormidos músculos. Cuando encontró su lugar de ingreso, giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda para encontrarse con el Centro Cultural Islámico y la mezquita. Abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa; era un lugar enorme que emanaba mucha paz. Quizás luego volviera para visitarlo por dentro. Tomó el camino de la izquierda para pasar frente a la mansión Winfield, reconstruida en 1936 a causa de un incendio. Había leído sobre la historia del lugar, cuyos terrenos se extendían por 4.9 hectáreas y era el segundo jardín privado más grande de todo Londres (después del Palacio de Buckingham). Dio un rápido vistazo, más preocupado por cumplir con su rutina que por el paisaje, aunque no podía negar que era un bellísimo lugar para despejar la mente.

Tras varios metros encontró los jardines de invierno. Pero no esperaba que la vista fuera tan bella. Y no justamente por la vegetación, para ser sinceros. Un joven se acercaba en bicicleta a toda velocidad, al parecer controlando un reloj. Seguramente debía ir a trabajar o estudiar, por la prisa que llevaba. Mark se sonrojó al comprobar que los rasgos del muchacho eran suaves y bellos en la distancia. Llevaba un bolso en la espalda, y apenas si estaba peinado. Antes de que pasara a su lado, divisó sus hermosos ojos color chocolate fundido. Sus miradas se cruzaron por menos de una milésima de segundo, pero él pudo sentir la electricidad recorrer su cuerpo. Siguió corriendo, aunque pudo percibir los ojos del moreno clavados en su espalda. Se maldijo por no haber correspondido más tiempo aquella mirada, actuando como todo un cobarde al ser el primero en romper con el pequeño juego visual con el que ambos se habían divisado. Suspiró, alejándose a toda velocidad y cortando camino por uno de los senderos que lo llevaron hacia un puente. Allí se detuvo a recuperar el aliento, volteándose rápidamente a admirar el camino. Rogaba que el muchacho lo hubiese seguido, pero su suerte no era tan grande.

Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no se fijaba así en un muchacho. Porque sí, le gustaban terriblemente. Había tenido una novia, pero por el simple hecho de querer auto convencerse de que no era homosexual. Vaya si lo era, y había jugado con los sentimientos de la pobre chica. Pero decidió que continuar engañándose a sí mismo no lo llevaría a ningún lado. Aunque su padre aún no lo sabía, por pedido de su madre. Era incómodo fingir, y demasiado difícil; más aún cuando el mundo conspiraba para rodearte de hermosos hombres que demandaban tu atención. Porque, siendo sinceros, no le faltaban pretendientes. A pesar de su poco y delgado cabello, de su extraña nariz y su morboso sentido del humor, siempre había alguien que quería acercarse a él. Y sin embargo, él se alejaba. Steve siempre le decía que debía abrirse a las personas, pero por miedo o inseguridad siempre encontraba la forma adecuada de mantenerse al margen. No creía en el amor a primera vista, pero debía aceptar que ese moreno le había producido una placentera sensación. Quizás era una señal, alguna clase de mensaje del más allá para que se animara a más.

Atravesó los jardines Queen Mary completamente encandilado. Sus pensamientos se arremolinaban alrededor del recuerdo de los ojos marrones, los delgados brazos y las piernas en movimiento. Sacudió su cabeza al llegar a la puerta York. Debía concentrarse en otras cosas y olvidar al muchacho que jamás volvería a ver. Seamos sinceros, Londres es gigante y las posibilidades de un reencuentro eran nulas. Giró hacia la derecha y se encaminó hacia el Museo de Madame Tussauds. Mataría unas cuantas horas allí y en el Planetario antes de visitar el Museo de Sherlock Holmes en Baker Street, a sólo unas calles de allí. Gracias a la Reina por las distracciones británicas. Ojalá hubiese llevado su anotador. Esperaba que las ideas no comenzaran a fluir hasta que pudiera anotarlas.

* * *

 

IMÁGENES ILUSTRATIVAS

Como éste trabajo está ambientado en locaciones reales, aquí dejo fotos a modo de referencia, para que puedan imaginar con más realismo los lugares que se citan en la historia.

_**Americana Hotel:** _

_**Ubicación del hotel  de Mark respecto a Regent's Park:** _

_**Hanover Gate:** _

_**Centro Cultural Islámico y Mezquita:** _

_**Winifield House:** _

_**York Gate:** _

_**Madame Tussauds Museo:** _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicado a la adorable Hatsherlocked, a modo de premio por su participación en el Reto de San Valentín del grupo 'Mystrade Is Real 4 Us'  
> Espero que sea de tu agrado :3

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a mis hermosas Myc & Greg, que alentaron ésta locura.


End file.
